A veces
by Anath san
Summary: A veces, Midoriya Izuku se preguntaba si le gustaba a alguien. [Serie de drabbles Todos x Deku]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaime**_ r: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Izuku se levantaba por la mañana, con el cabello enmarañado y mal estilizado. Después de terminar de tomar una ducha rápida antes de ir a desayunar, se observa en el pequeño espejo que se encuentra sobre el lavamanos. Sus ojos siempre quieren localizar alguna perfección, pero nunca encontraba alguna. Todo en el eran defectos.

Su cara redonda, las ocho pecas extravagantes y las pestañas largas lo hacían sentirse como de otro mundo. A diferencia de otros chicos de su edad, tan viriles y atractivos que le daba pena pararse siquiera aun lado de ellos.

Kirishima era un buen ejemplo de ser un hombre ejemplar, con los brazos anchos y la voz grave. Esas características que cualquier chica buscaría. Al contrario que el, con los hombros caídos y la apariencia frágil.

Pero a pesar de todos los defectos que reflejaba, se preguntaba constantemente si de casualidad, alguien en el mundo estaría dispuesto a amarlo. Pero, ¡vamos! Solo en sus sueños sería un gran partido.

Todos, a diferencia de él, tenían algo único que los hacia físicamente perfectos.

 _Pero, lo que no sabía, es que muchas personas veían en el demasiado esplendor. Y lo supo de la peor manera._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Wenas, ¿Cómo están?

Yo estoy salvando el semestre ;-;

Bueno, quiero hacer una serie de drabbles donde –al menos casi todos- los personajes masculinos de BnHA expresen su amor romántico por mi Deku bb

Me gusta mucho el tema de casi-todos por Deku (?), y en eso me voy a enfocar la mayoría de las veces.

Esto va a estar tan lleno de pluff que se le va a salir el azucar por los ojos (?)

¿Qué les parece la idea?

Turu tu tutu tututu ~ Si esta publicación llega a 1000000 likes el primero en aparecer será Endeavor xdxdx –inserte música de comercial-

Nah, es broma, el primero será Kacchan n.n Este fic se publicara dependiendo de mi estado de animo (?) Puede ser cada día, cada mes o cada año alv (?)

Pueden hacerme sugerencias de personajes, ¡Tu shipp favorita también puede aparecer! -Incerte de nuevo musica de comercial-

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Expand TightenBoku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo dos: Corazón explosivo [KatsuDeku]

* * *

.

.

.

Desde que eran niños, Bakugou katsuki muchas veces vio en Izuku Midoriya demasiada luz. Tanta que lo fastidiaba todo el tiempo que jugaba con él. Ni siquiera se dignaba en dirigirle la mirada más de la cuenta.

 _Hasta ese día…_

Cuando el maldito mitad mitad se atrevió a posar sus ojos en su Deku.

No necesitaba pensar mucho para saber que toda la culpa era del maldito nerd. Con su maldita cara y su maldita personalidad atraía a los metiches como moscas.

La estúpida lindura que irradiaba el peliverde lo llegaba a sacar de quicio en más de una ocasión, causando un efecto contradictorio en su persona, llegando a intimidar a su amigo de la infancia a grados mayores.

No le gustaba que hablara con otras personas.

No le gustaba que riera con sus amigos.

En resumen; odiaba compartirlo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Wenas, ¿Cómo están?

¿Yo? Un poco mucho sorprendida O.o

Recién reviso para poder actualizar y casi me da un infarto :y

Siendo sincera, pensé que este fic sería igual de desapercibido como mis otros fics xd

Muchos agradecimientos a las lindas personitas que comentaron el primer capítulo :3

: Ven al lado oscuro 7u7 En verdad, muchas gracias por tus palabras :3 En cuanto al tema de meter a alguna chica…¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Solo dime a quien poner (Ser el primer review te dio un pequeño beneficio, así que aprovecha el bug xd) También, déjame anticipar y avisarles a las chicas un capitulo antes (Por si alguna o alguno no se siente comod con lo hetero)

 **barcodepapel** **:** Tal vez sea un spoiler…pero si va a aparecer Endeavor (No me mates :´c)

 **SeraphAlex** **:** KiriDeku es vida, KiriDeku es amor. Awwww, tus palabras son tan lindas ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

 **Jose2002Davif** **:** Hola, y lo de tu petición, ¡Por supuesto! Si quieres, puedes ponerte de acuerdo con el caballero que también me pide algo hetero :3 o si tienes otra petición también la puedo incluir (Eso sí, te pido un poco de paciencia)

 **Pau-Neko** : ¡No mames! ¡Chocalas hermana! Como lo deseas, Endeavor va a aparecer ahre (?) Por cierto, acertaste con mi OTP, así que pídeme lo que quieras 7u7 Momo también va a aparecer, así que ten paciencia y al contrario, gracias por tus lindas palabras :3 Posdata: Alguien que ama a Midoriya a la misma magnitud que yo…¡Al fin!, ¡Un digno oponente!

 **lucianami14:** Deku es el uke definitivo 7u7 Todos van a querer con él, así que no te preocupes n.n Besitos :3

Personajes que ya pasaron pueden volver a reaparecer

Antes de despedirme, quería proponer una pequeña dinámica donde ustedes adivinaran el siguiente personaje, el ganador puede ganarse un premio 7u7

Ahora, a seguir salvando el semestre alv –inserte "Eye of the tiger"

Pueden buscarme en el Facebook como Anath – san, Voy a subir algunos de mis dibujos feos xd si quieren les puedo hacer platica o etiquetarme en memes.

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** la man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo tres: Perdidamente enamorado. [TodoDeku]

* * *

.

.

.

Todoroki se consideraba una persona estoica y monótona. Nunca se tomaba el tiempo de conocer a las personas.

No es que le desagradara el contacto humano.

Simplemente no le interesaba relacionarse con nadie.

Durante poco más de diez años mantuvo esa creencia, al menos hasta el festival deportivo que había realizado la escuela.

" _¿Es tu poder, no?"_

Aquellas palabras calaron fondo en su ser, confundiéndolo y apresándolo en un nido de sentimientos que hacían palpitar su corazón.

Para Todoroki Shouto, Izuku Midoriya se había convertido en la persona más importante. La persona que había encendido un fuego en su interior.

 _Fija tu mirada en el hombre que quieres_ – se decía así mismo cada que sus celos eran activados al ver a su Midoriya hablando con otra persona.

Al verlo charlar con otros…

Al verlo sonrojado por otros…

 _Fija tu mirada en el chico que deseas_ – se repetía a sí mismo a la par que se ofrecía para acompañar a su querido peliverde hasta su casa.

Odiaba sentirse posesivo, pero odiaba aún más a Bakugou por atreverse a retarlo en aquel juego de amor, donde, desgraciadamente alguno de los dos perdería.

 _O ambos perderían..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas Finales** :

Día 15, aún estoy viva, pero no sé cuánto resistire :´v

Wenas, ¿Cómo están?

Yo aún sigo salvando el semestre…me quiero cortar las venas con un bolillo c:

Bueno, cambiando el tema, sigue en pie la dinámica que consiste en adivinar el personaje del siguiente capítulo, y si lo hacen, recibirán un premio…miren que Todoroki estaba fácil 7.7

¡Ahora, a responder Reviews!

 **Miguelpuentedejesus** : ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo, y sobre lo de tu petición, ya formule el episodio, ¡Sí que aprovechaste el bug! Solo te pido que esperes un poco c: Por cierto, otro lector sugirió que sea un trio entre Midnight, Mount Lady y Deku, quería saber si estás de acuerdo (Porque ya lo empecé a hacer D: )

 **SeraphAlex** : Hola, no hay de que, yo te respondo todo lo que quieras 7u7 Por cierto, se me hizo muy bonito tu gesto de dejarme un review en mis otros fics de BnHA, lo aprecio en verdad, así que pídeme lo que quieras 7u7 Y lo de Bakugou actuando posesivo, también es una debilidad para mí, de solo imaginármelo me desmayo :´0 Y en verdad, muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Besitos c:

 **Pau-Neko** : ¡De nada! Tu ToshiDeku ya está en proceso creativo, así que solo pido un poco de paciencia, y no te preocupes, no pondré excusas de instintos paternales (o tal vez si :O) Ahre (?) Y sobre Bakugou, yo lo amodio, porque a veces se pasa de salvaje, pero con cariño (?) No hay que, yo te respondo todo lo que quieras 7u7

 **Jose2002Davif** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y claro, el capítulo que pides ya está en proceso creativo c: Y ya le avise a Miguel ;)

 **Lady Bele** : Tus palabras son tan lindas, y sobre la petición, ¡Claro!, de hecho Shinso ya casi va a aparecer, pero en unos cuantos capítulos, así que te pido por favor un poquito de paciencia ¿sí? Besitoos c:

Pueden hacerme sugerencias de personajes, ¡Tu shipp favorita también puede aparecer!

Personajes que ya pasaron pueden volver a reaparecer

Voy a dormir un poco, necesito sacar fuerzas a ver sabe de dónde e.e

Si ya no actualice, es porque me morí alv (O me mandaron al extraordinario, que es lo mismo)

Disculpen por la demora, el siguiente capítulo espero subirlo el domingo, pero si las cosas salen mal…entonces el martes :v

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Expand TightenBoku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** la man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo cuatro: Piernas de mujer [Mineta x Deku]

* * *

.

.

.

En esos instantes de su vida, su vista se desviaba fácilmente.

Esos mini-pantalones cortos, esa cadera y esas piernas le hacían reflexionar constantemente. Preguntándose si realmente él era una persona heterosexual.

Aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no girar su cabeza en dirección de Midoriya en todas las clases de educación física, simplemente no podía, la jodida se movía sola.

 _¡Desgraciados muslos parecidos a los de una dama!_

Mineta suspiro frustrado después de media hora de práctica, sabía muy bien que si le pedía a Midoriya que le dejara ultrajar esas maravillosas piernas, Izuku obedecería como el buen amigo que era.

Estaba consiente que desde su posición, los muslos de Midoriya estaban a su alcance.

Jugosas, suaves y apetecibles, que en el fondo, deseaban ser recorridas por las expertas manos de Minoru Mineta.

Pero eso solo significaría una declaración de guerra a varios pretendientes del peliverde.

Y él no quería enemigos en esos momentos.

 _Ni quería morir_

Concentrase para crear una súper técnica era su tarea de todos los días, pero con el peliverde a su lado era una labor imposible de realizar.

Más tarde le reprocharía al favorito de All Migth por confundirlo de esa manera.

Porque, desde que vio salir a Midoriya Izuku aquellos mini-shorts llenos de perdición, concluyo que esas piernas eran dignas para ser acariciadas por alguien como él.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Solo puedo decir algo respecto al capítulo…Me mame xd

¿Quién adivino que sería Mineta? Estaba fácil ¿no? :v

Me divertí mucho escribiendo el capítulo, y curiosamente me salió más largo que los anteriores cap ¿Sera que mi subconsciente me traiciona y me grita que la OTP debería ser Mineta x Deku? Nunca lo sabremos :u

Tengo el presentimiento de que me van a lanzar jitomatazos (?) o no me van a llegar reviews :´D

Fanatsmones…su voto cuenta xd

Disculpen por tardar en actualizar, pero tratare de subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible n.n

Prosigamos con responder reviews \\(*.*)/

 **Miguelpuentedejesus:** Tus lindas palabras siempre me animan, si todo sale bien, muy pronto tendras tu capitulo n.n

 **evolvelove:** Hola, en verdad aprecio tus palabras :D Y muchas gracias por tu paciencia, daré lo mejor de mí para que el MidnightxIzuku y Momo x Izuku sea de tu agrado n.n

 **MinukiChan:** Este capítulo salió largo (?) Y si, las peleas por mi lindo Deku uke ya están cerca 7u7 ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

 **SeraphAlex:** Eso es adrenalina (?) El MomoDeku se me hace interesante, así que no creo que tarde en escribir algo sobre ellos n.n También el KiriDeku está cerca, lo siento en el aire 7u7 Muchas gracias por los deseos, intentare sobrevivir a la semana para poder escribir más n.n

Pueden hacerme sugerencias de personajes, ¡Tu shipp favorita también puede aparecer!

Personajes que ya pasaron pueden volver a reaparecer

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** la man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo cinco: Deseo [Dabi x Deku]

* * *

.

.

.

Le gustaba verlo dormir.

Le encantaba acariciar sus mejillas en su momento de mayor vulnerabilidad.

Constantemente se preguntaba el por qué Todoroki Shouto no le había arrebatado la pureza a Izuku Midoriya, si el chico era jodidamente irresistible.

Juraba todos los días que cuando obtuviera una oportunidad con el peliverde, le quitaría esa carita casta en una sola noche.

Dabi dirigió su vista a la pequeña figura de All Migth que se encontraba en el buró de Midoriya, y, por unos instantes, deseo convertirse en el héroe de aquel jovencito que yacía descansando en su acogedora habitación, llena de posters de su ídolo.

Izuku sonrió y hablo entre sueños, pronunciando el nombre del símbolo de la paz. Eso significaba que su descanso en esos momentos era agradable.

Sin preocupación ni conciencia de que unos de los villanos más peligrosos de Japón, se encontraba sentado a un lado de él.

Deseándolo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 _"Todo resulto terriblemente mal. Las personas corrían, mientras lloraban lágrimas de sangre. La impotencia comenzaba a corromperlos, incitándolos a hacer un acordeón para poder salvar sus vidas, marchitándose en el proceso"_ – El Jueves, en mi salón :´v (Creo que me paso de dramática, pero creo que de algún modo me ayuda como practica :´D)

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Yo estoy muy feliz por que salve la materia más difícil… ¡Y con buena nota! Como ya no voy a estudiar para algún extraordinario, me pondré a full para escribir lo que me falta de sus peticiones, además de mis propias shipps \\(*u*)/ Mis papás, amigos y hermanos me dijeron que descuide mi salud, pero valió la pena –Inserte chica de 20 años con ojeras-

Dabi x Deku también estaba fácil, ¿verdad?

A todo esto, ¿Por qué nadie me ha pedido Stain x Deku? De hecho, ya tengo la idea y nadie me va a impedir para escribirlo :v

Sin más, a contestar reviews (Que por cierto, esta vez me sorprendieron…eso me hace pensar que su OTP es Mineta x Deku alv XD)

 **Miguelpuentedejesus** : Y yo no puedo esperar para subir el capítulo que me pediste :´D Como siempre, gracias por tu lindo review

 **SeraphAlex** : Sin Lord Mineta, la serie no sería la misma (?) Creo que es necesario ponerle un templo o algún lugar para adorarlo alv. El KiriDeku está cerca, y yo ya no puedo esperar más para escribirlo n.n

 **evolvelove** : En verdad, tus palabras me animan mucho. Además, espero no tardar con escribir tu petición (Y la de los otros caballeros)

 **MinukiChan** : Tus conclusiones son las mejores xD Aunque…-Inserte meme de ¿Acaso quieres que explote el universo? Xd- De hecho, el capítulo de Orumaito x Deku es el que estoy escribiendo en estos instantes, y espero que te guste n.n Besitoos

 **Wluedd** : ¡Claro! Yo amo demasiado el TomuDeku, pero te pido esperar un poquito ¿Si? Gracias por tu lindo review n.n

 **Pau-Neko** : jajaja, tu si sabes XD No es exactamente votaciones, pero para aclarar, soy como los políticos de mi país; prometen, pero no cumplen alv Nah, es broma, voy a escribir de todas las shipps que mencionaste, pero con calma, no quiero precipitarme y que el resultado sea algo que no me guste y que por consiguiente, a ustedes tampoco u.u Eso sí, el Kirideku está cerca ~*u*~ Lord Mineta es dios y al final del fic se quedara con Deku. Fin (?) Gracias por tu lindo review n.n

 **Barcodepapel** : Mi Deku bb tiene el encanto que seduce hombres y mujeres ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Gracias por tu review n.n

 **CartunaCaty** : No fui yo, fue Lord Mineta que me ilumino (?) Gracias por tu review n.n

 **Lucia-nami14** : Creo que solo yo me esperaba a Mineta (?) Él se merece quedar con Deku (?) en cuanto a los senseis…solo te puedo decir que el capítulo de All Might x Deku está bastante avanzado, solo espera un poquito ¿sí? Los otros senseis también van a tener su propio episodio, así que no te preocupes c: Muchas gracias por tu lindo review n.n

 **Jose2002Davif** : Ni siquiera recuerdo :v Tratare de conseguir de lo que me fume, pero solo te daré poquito XD Y…Espera un poco~ Un poquito más por tu trio ~ - Inserte canción de José José. Gracias por tu review n.n

Pueden hacerme sugerencias de personajes, ¡Tu shipp favorita también puede aparecer!

Creo que escribo más notas finales que el propio capitulo…Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación alv

Personajes que ya pasaron pueden volver a reaparecer

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaime** r: Expand TightenBoku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** la man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo seis: Sueño [Uraraka x Deku]

* * *

.

.

.

Uraraka sintió la suavidad de las almohadas cuando se removió un poco incomoda de su lugar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando percibió que no se encontraba en su humilde hogar. Si no mal recordaba, la calefacción se había descompuesto en plena tarde, así que no le quedo más opción que dormir para olvidar el caluroso clima.

Su vista comenzó a recorrer el lujoso lugar donde se encontraba –aunque debía admitir todo era demasiado agradable-

Una pantalla de cien pulgadas, muebles finos y un teatro en casa era demasiado para su propia alma. Si esto era una broma, deseaba que no le cobraran nada.

Justo cuando se dispuso a levantarse sigilosamente de su cómoda cama, la perilla de la puerta se giró lentamente.

-Buenos días, cariño ¿Deseas desayunar en casa? ¿O quieres que reserve un lugar en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad? – Pregunto Izuku Midoriya melosamente.

-¿Deku-Kun? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Tienes que reunirte temprano con tus empleados, señorita jefa de departamento de héroes, así que no finjas amnesia – dijo el peliverde mientras inflaba sus mejillas, intentando parecer molesto.

-¿Jefa? ¡¿Yo?!

-¿No me vas a decir que también olvidaste que yo soy tu esposo?

Ochaco sintió que se paralizo por unos segundos, a la par que gruesas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¿Soy la jefa del departamento de héroes y soy tu esposa? – Preguntaba mientras acercaba sus manos Izuku – Dime…Dime que esto es un sueño. Un hermoso sueño – dijo sollozando de felicidad.

El peliverde mostro su mejor sonrisa.

-Es un sueño – concluyo.

-¿Eh?

Entonces, Uraraka Ochaco despertó.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Wenas, ¿Cómo están?

Llevo dos días de vacas y me termine de escribir o¿unos one-shots…La velda no se si subirlos :v

Antes de proseguir con las tonterías que tengo el habito de escribir, les quiero contar algo (?)

Bueno, seguramente a este punto muchos ya quieran darme unos puñetazos por que no he subido sus drabbles prometidos, y con justa razón, porque yo también me quiero dar unos buenos golpes, pero es mejor explicar para que así tengan dos razones para putearme :v

Resulta que este fic va adelantado al menos tres capítulos, es decir que si el capítulo seis ya está en la plataforma, entonces en mi chompu ya tengo el siete, ocho y nueve escritos. Como me emociono desarrollando la trama para varias historias, el día se me va volando y hasta que me acuerdo, subo el siguiente capítulo para este fic :´D Es por ello que les pido un poquitín de paciencia.

Ahora sí, mándenme cartas bomba y amenazas de muerte, que me lo merezco por floja alv.

Con respecto al capítulo de hoy, solo quiero agregar que Uraraka le tengo mucho cariño, además de que mi situación económica es muy parecida a la de ella :´v También tuve un sueño silmilar, llore mucho cuando desperté porque no me había casado con Juan Carlos Bodoque :´D Fruta que sed.

Ya, mejor respondo reviews para olvidar mis penas...

 **CassioBlack** : A la orden, capitán: D Stain x Deku is love, is life. Muchos ánimos, yo sé que tú puedes con tus exámenes. Muchas gracias por tus lindísimas palabras, y en verdad es un honor que me dejaras tu primer review de este fandom :3 Yo no soy genial, tu eres genial. Besitooos.

 **Catunacaty** : Dabi es un amor :´D Me gusta pensar que la teoría donde Todoroki y el son hermanos es cierta. Gracias por tu lindo comentario. Besitoos.

 **miguelpuentedejesus** : Gracias, y awanta otro poquito para tu drabble.

 **SeraphAlex** : No me hago del rogar xd, pero si desconfías puedes enviarme un puñetazo, que me lo merezco (?) Si quieres hasta te dedico el one-shot KiriDeku que estoy escribiendo para compensar mi falta. Como siempre, gracias por tu lindo review :3 Besitoos. Posdata: si sabes de algún otro fic Dabi x Deku, pásame el zelda, si no es mucha molestia :o

 **VendoEmpanadas** : Tu hermoso review me hizo el dia :´D Oie zy, que zukulento 7u7 Intentare lo de introducir la frase que sacaste de Tumblr en algún capitulo, en verdad me dieron ganas. Dabi x Deku es amor, es vida. Besitoos.

Pueden hacerme sugerencias de personajes, ¡Tu shipp favorita también puede aparecer!

Creo que escribo más notas finales que el propio capitulo…Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación alv

Personajes que ya pasaron pueden volver a reaparecer

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo siete: Lagrimas masculinas [KiriDeku]

* * *

 **Dedicado a** : SeraphAlex

.

.

.

Kirishima lo miro de reojo, imperceptible y cuidadoso.

A su lado, Bakugou se encontraba discutiendo con Zero sobre asuntos más bien triviales a la par de que Midoriya recién ingresaba al comedor, junto con Lida y Uraraka. Eijirou reflexiono y bufo quedito. Tenía el completo conocimiento de los nobles sentimientos de katsuki hacia Midoriya, muy a pesar de que el rubio trataba de esconderlos sin mucho éxito.

Sin embargo, -Y como buen representante de la masculinidad- mantenía el secreto porque, después de todo, él también había caído enamorado de Midoriya Izuku. Le fue inevitable a su corazón palpitar cada vez que el peliverde le dirigía la palabra.

Consideraba que debía abstenerse de confesar su afecto. Porque aunque gustara del pecoso, respetaba la amistad que mantenía con su temperamental y explosivo amigo. Tampoco es que le temiera a su estoico compañero u a otro pretendiente. Simplemente no quería causar problemas, ni mucho menos, incomodar al pupilo de All Might.

No sabía exactamente como o cuándo había caído en el amor, una tarde se dio cuenta de que Izuku lo enamoró poco a poco.

Lentamente

Y si, a veces condenaba su propia conciencia por desear al favorito del símbolo de la paz y maldecía su ambición de querer secuestrar al pecoso para tenerlo solo para él. Ante estos impuros sentimientos, Kirishima apretaba su puño dramáticamente, mientras que una lágrima demasiado masculina comenzaba a salir de su ojo derecho.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Wenas, ¿Cómo están?

Yo estoy muy emocionada porque al fin subí este capítulo \\(*u*)/ Y que por cierto, muchas le tenían ganas (?)

Mi kirishima es lo más puro y hermoso de esta tierra, sin temor a decirlo, es uno de mis husbandos preferidos :3

Ahora si terminaron los que ya tenía escritos, ahora siguen las peticiones (¿Este cuenta cómo petición?) Nunca lo sabremos…

Reviews, reviews :3

 **miguelpuentedejesus** : XD Me da gusto que te guste (?) Gracias por el review n.n

 **JacksonDragnee16** : Que sad es lo sad, pero asi es la vida :´( Gracias por comentar n.n

 **marsiespinosa** : Hola estimada lectora. Déjame decirte algo, yo ame cada parte de tu review, me hizo muy muy feliz 3 Pideme lo que quieras 3 En serio, es lo más romántico que me han escrito (?) Me alegro que te guste mi trabajo, aunque los capítulos sean cortitos n.n

 **VendoEmpanadas** : Yo también amo a Uraraka, (Yea, it´s very gay xd) Y si tuviera una corte real…serias mi princesa (Oi nomas ese piropo (?) Tus lindas palabras siempre me animan mucho. Espero realizar pronto alguna de tus peticiones, que a eso ya voy c: Gracias por tu review n.n

 **Ninco Mitorinbo** : Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado XD Y…ah caray, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Nunca había conocido a alguien que les guste las shipps sin haber visto la serie :o Me impresiona 3 Lo del one-shot que sugieres con manoseos y todo me tienta (Oie zy 7u7) daré lo mejor de mí para traerte una exclusiva con partes zukulentas :y En verdad muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras n.n

Antes de despedirme quisiera agregar que subí un TodoDeku y Kastudeku trágico. Ya saben, por si alguien gusta llorar :v Se llama "Cerezo" (Oi nomas esa publicidad cutre)

Pueden hacerme sugerencias de personajes, ¡Tu shipp favorita también puede aparecer!

Creo que escribo más notas finales que el propio capitulo…Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación alv

Personajes que ya pasaron pueden volver a reaparecer

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Expand TightenBoku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo siete: El hombre ideal [Midnight x Deku x Mt. Lady]

* * *

 **Dedicado a** : miguelpuentedejesus, Jose202Davif, evolvelove.

.

.

.

Los reflectores apuntaban sus rostros.

Por un lado, Mt. Lady se encontraba sentada en la esquina izquierda de la mesa de debate y por la derecha, la profesora de la prestigiosa UA; Midnight. La tensión se podía respirar en el ambiente, ya que en el programa anterior, las dos heroínas más populares no mostraron sus mejores modales éticos. Lo único que beneficio al programa _¡En vivo hasta el mediodía!_ fueron los ratings, que increíblemente habían rebasado al programa de la competencia.

 _Es necesario ser sexy para ser un héroe_ , genero una polémica en el público, por lo que los productores se vieron en la necesidad de grabar la segunda parte.

Después de unos impropios por ambas contrapartes, el conductor, visiblemente emocionado, soltó la pregunta de oro.

-¿Alguna de las dos tiene pareja o está interesada en alguien?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – Exclamo Mt. Lady a la par que tomaba el micrófono salvajemente – Hay un chico muy lindo, solo espero la oportunidad para hablar con él.

Algunos camarógrafos sollozaron quedito ante la confesión de la hermosa heroína.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, yo también tengo un interés en cierto chico. De hecho, lo tengo como fondo de pantalla – confeso Midnight, provocando que el resto de hombres se derrumbaran por la tristeza.

-Déjame ver – Dijo Mt. Lady con burla, mientras arrebataba el celular de las manos de la heroína veterana. Todos los presentes notaron la palidez de la rubia después de ver la dichosa foto.

-¡Devuélveme eso, niña loca! – Grito enfadada Midnight. El tono rojizo en su rostro provoco un derrame nasal en ciertos caballeros.

-Con todo respeto señora, pero si lo tocas te arrancare…

Midnight frunció el ceño, extrañada por la actitud de la menor.

-No me digas que tú también estas interesada en… - Mt. Lady asintió.

El silencio se prolongó por un par de minutos.

-Ese chico es muy bonito.

-La verdad es que sí. Pero ¿Sabes? También es muy amable y fuerte. Es mi hombre ideal – señalo la prestigiada profesora.

Cinco minutos

Diez minutos

Media hora

Los cuchicheos y las risas cómplices entre las dos damas impactaron a los televidentes.

Y el único tema del que se hablaba en el lugar era de cierto chico misterioso.

 ** _El hombre que reconcilio a Midnight y Mt. Lady._**

Fue el encabezado que lleno todas las revistas de espectáculo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Wenas, ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya le escribieron su carta a Santa? Yo le pedi unos calzones de Orumaito :v

Este capítulo está inspirado en el capítulo 21 de la segunda temporada. (Oi nomas esa referencia)

¿Qué pez? ¿Final inesperado? ¿O irónico?

Mi Deku bb crea el amor, no la guerra :3

Pensaba en dos finales, uno consistía en que Midnight y Mt. Lady pelearan en lodo por mi pecoso. Y el otro es el que leyeron. Pero como esto es familiar, tenía que censurar la pelea :v

¿Lo notaron? Mis waifus son más civilizadas que los mens (?)

También creo que este capi fue más extenso que otros…Lo compensare con otro aún más gay :v

A responder reviews :3

 **SeraphAlex** : Hola, no te preocupes, me siento feliz de que comentaras de nuevo, la verdad, como me aprendo sus nombres, si recuerdo quien falta y quien no (?) Y gracias por recomendarme el fic, ten por seguro que lo leeré n.n

 **SeraphAlex** : Hola de nuevo (?) yo te dedico todo lo que quieras n.n Tus palabras siempre son tan lindas :3 Me hace feliz que ames a Kirishima tanto como yo lo amo 3

 **VendoEmpanadas** : No se cuántas veces voy a decirlo, pero tus comentarios son demasiado hermosos 3 Quería que con el capítulo recordaran el meme del masho xdxd Por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo, y no, no es una propuesta de matrimonio (o tal vez sí) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ni algo indecoroso (o tal vez sí) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Gracias por comentar n.n

 **miguelpuentedejesus** : Al fin te traje la shipp que me pediste, y en verdad espero de corazón que cumpliera tus deseos (?) Y ya sabes, si gustas puedes seguir pidiendo otro capítulo para más adelante, que yo estaré feliz de realizarlo :3 Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo n.n

 **Sygnium** : Hola, tu comentario se le hizo muy bonito. Pero ¿Sabes? Estoy considerando escribir los capítulos un poco más largos :3 Endeavor ya casi va a aparecer, de eso seguro xdxd Gracias por tu review n.n

Waaa, casi lo olvidaba, ¿Quieren que el siguiente capítulo lo suba un dia antes de navidad, o dos dias despúes? Ya saben, como un regalo de navidad de mi para ustedes :3

También acabo de escribir un Aizawa x Deku, por si alguien ya se desesperó de esperarlo en este fic (Aclaro, también va a aparecer en este fic xd) Sigo con la publicidad cutre ahre.

Pueden hacerme sugerencias de personajes, ¡Tu shipp favorita también puede aparecer!

Personajes que ya pasaron pueden volver a reaparecer

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo nueve: Fan [All Might x Deku]

* * *

Dedicado a: Pau-Neko, lucia-nami 14 y VendoEmpanadas.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento en la montaña había sido uno de los más exigentes desde que comenzó a entrenar a Izuku como sucesor. Diez kilómetros de carrera, cien flexiones de brazos, cien abdominales y cien sentadillas cada día era la meta a alcanzar, pero para sorpresa de ambos, la lluvia comenzó a caer de un momento a otro, obligándolos a abandonar rápidamente el lugar donde se hallaban.

La residencia del peliverde se encontraba demasiado lejos como para ir caminando bajo el torrente de agua, por lo que Toshinori concluyo que era necesario que su pupilo pasara la noche en su hogar.

Cuando llegaron, pequeñas lucecitas de felicidad comenzaron a desprender del peliverde que y animado, buscaba la aprobación para poder tener contacto con las pertenencias del mayor.

Yagi negó con la cabeza, notando que su chico comenzaba a lagrimear como solo él sabía hacer.

-Midoriya, mi chico. Sé que estas muy emocionado. Después de todo, es la primera vez que visitas mi hogar – Dijo el rubio a manera de tranquilizar a su pupilo – Pero primero, debes tomar un baño si no quieres enfermar.

Entre sollozos, Izuku asintió sin replicar; ya tendría toda la tarde para contemplar todo el departamento del mayor. Toshinori, al ver cómo es que la silueta de Midoriya desaparecía en el cuarto de baño, decidió dirigirse a la cocina.

Justo cuando el símbolo de la paz se disponía a cocinar, el ruido de botellas cayendo desde la ducha alerto su radar, a pesar de que se encontraba muy ocupado y concentrado con la cafetera.

No le quedo de otra más que dejar su humeante taza de café que se había preparado, para así dirigirse a la zona del bullicio que seguramente Izuku había provocado.

El pecoso se encontraba desnudo, balbuceando sobre el shampoo edición limitada que tenía en su portada el nombre; All Might, el héroe de la frescura. Probablemente la gracia de la situación habría llegado sin tan solo su aprendiz tuviera por lo menos la ropa interior puesta.

Pero no.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el muchacho había quedado felizmente inconsciente, saludando cordialmente al piso y que por supuesto, lo recibió gustoso.

Un escupitajo de sangre salió de la boca del héroe número uno.

Porque al ver a su chico desnudo y vulnerable, un nudo de pensamientos sugestivos inundaron su ser, provocando que casi se le pare…el corazón.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

-¿Cuál es el reporte Juanin? ¿Anath se mamo? xdxd

-Efectivamente Tulio, Anath se mamo. Xdxd

Wenas, ¿Cómo están?

Me dio mucha risa escribir este cap, y eso que en el de Mineta también me mame :v

Por cierto, ¿entendieron la referencia del principio? Lord Saitama es mi husbando, tenía que meter algo relacionado con él para alguno de mis fics y toco con este alv.

Por cierto ¡Feliz navidad! ¿Alguno se emocionó de más y quedo en coma etílico por algunos segundos? No es que a mí me haya pasado (Cof, cof, cof)

Mejor, a responder reviews :3

 **Jose2002Davif** : Pasaron ochentaicuatro años :´D Que bueno que te gustó el final de las damas pervertidas. Gracias por tu review :3

 **SeraphAlex** : XD De hecho, esa era la idea en un principio, pero recordé que ya no quedaría acorde al final de fic xD Tus comentarios siempre son tan lindos, gracias por tu apoyo y por amar a Kirishima tanto como yo ;-; Gracias por comentar n.n

 **VendoEmpanadas** : ¿Quieres casarte conmigo…? (Perdón, ¿eso se pregunta en privado, verdad?) (Call me plz) Tu teoría está confirmada, cien por ciento real full ULTRA HD Real no Fake :v Azucar, flores, lágrimas y Orumaito en Deku uke :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Fue una sorpresa como regalo de bodas (?)

 **Miguelpuentedejesus** : Que bueno que te gusto ;-; Me hace muy feliz. Gracias por leer n.n

 **Star Black Fire** : Deku es amor, es vida. Muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras, y claro, voy a escribir muchos dabbles KatsuDeku y TodoDeku :3 Gracias por comentar n.n

Pueden hacerme sugerencias de personajes, ¡Tu shipp favorita también puede aparecer!

Personajes que ya pasaron pueden volver a reaparecer

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo diez: Aroma [Tomura x Deku]

* * *

Dedicado a: Wluedd

.

.

.

Había sido un abrazo corto y siniestro. Un movimiento que reflejaba su ira contra el mundo. Su rencor contra todos y todo.

 _Mátalo_

Le decía aquella voz en su conciencia, resonando como un eco dentro de su mente. Sus intenciones reflejaban su ambición por destruir lo que reflejaba la buena conducta, por lo que tomar prisionero al prospecto a héroe le era suficiente en ese momento.

 _Destrózalo_

El sentir temblar al menor le lleno de regocijo, curiosidad, pero sobre todo…de pasión. Una pasión que le hacía desatar una lujuria insana que se apoderaba de su alma.

Porque, después de todo…El niño era bonito.

Además, Midoriya Izuku desprendía un aroma que lo embriagaba. En el peliverde, podía reconocer aquella fragancia que solo las personas con demasiada esperanza en sus corazones llegaban a tener.

Un aroma cálido.

Un aroma frágil.

Y que por supuesto, él se encargaría de corromper.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales** :

Un Tomura x Deku pa´la banda

Necesito contar algo que me paso o si no explotare alv

Hace poco, me di a la tarea de leer "Pedro Paramo", "Cien años de soledad" y algunos de los cuentos del buen Lovecraft, pero nunca imagine que las cosas de los autores aparecieran en mis sueños :v Resulta que soñé que Cthulhu se estaba ukeando a Deku mientras catrines disparaban armas de fuego y de fondo se escuchaban canciones de Pedro Infante (?). Como la han de suponer a estas alturas, este sueño fue la principal inspiración para este capitulo :v – Inspiraciones vergaz-

A contestar reviews :3

 **SeraphAlex** : Jajajaja, me dio risa escribir esa parte, y que bueno que te gusto :3 Awww, me enamore de tu comentario, se me hace bonito que te tomaras el tiempo de leer todo cada que actualizo :3 Muchas gracias por tu review :3

 **VendoEmpanadas** : ¿Para cuándo la luna de miel? 7u7 Awww, que bueno que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas (?) Muchas gracias por tu review, siempre me hace el dia :3

 **CatunaCaty** : XD, Bueno, si soy sincera, a All Might lo veo más como una figura paterna, pero me gusto escribir el capítulo dedicado a el :3 Y sobre el capítulo con villanos, toco subir un Tomura x Deku :3 Espero que te haya gustado :´D Gracias por tu lindo review 3

 **miguelpuentedeJesus** : ¡qué bueno que te agraden los capítulos! Gracias por tu lindo review 3

 **AngelCaotico11** : En verdad, gracias por brindarle oportunidad a este humilde fic, y por tu petición, con gusto la realizare :3 Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hicieron muy feliz :D Gracias por tu review 3 Posdata: Me podrías recordar quien es la mujer dragón, lo siento D:

Bueno, les quería traer el último capítulo de año. No sé qué me deparara el año que está por comenzar, pero espero seguir contando con su bonito apoyo :D

Les deseo a todos felices fiestas en compañía de todos sus seres queridos.

Feliz navidad atrasado

Feliz noche vieja

Feliz año nuevo

Pueden hacerme sugerencias de personajes, ¡Tu shipp favorita también puede aparecer!

Personajes que ya pasaron pueden volver a reaparecer

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo once: Héroe [Stain x Deku]

* * *

Dedicado a: CassioBlack y a Anath san (?)

.

.

.

 _¿Qué es ser realmente un héroe?_

Se preguntaba Stain, mientras trataba de esquivar sin mucho éxito el ataque que iba dirigido a su persona.

Fuego y hielo. Velocidad y puños. Brutalidad pura que apenas podía controlar.

 _¿Qué representa ser el símbolo de la paz?_

El antihéroe, en un rápido destello, se percató del par ojos de uno de sus contrincantes. En aquellas pupilas verdes que resplandecían como rubíes, podía notar el destello de lucha. Un destello de valor.

 _¿Serás el héroe que reivindique esta sociedad podrida, Midoriya Izuku?_

Ese niño era como un brillo de luz. Uno que creyó extinto desde hace mucho tiempo.

 _¿Serás el nuevo símbolo de la paz?_

Stain, ya sin energías, dirigió su vista a la figura que yacía tirada en el suelo, temiéndole.

 _No me decepciones, lindo mocoso._

Todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales** :

¿Qué mejor que empezar el año con un Stain x Deku? Xd

Este capítulo está inspirado en el capítulo diecisiete de la segunda temporada del anime.

Esteee, no sé cómo contar esto…Desde hace unos días, la inspiración se fue inesperadamente. La verdad es que estoy muy asustada. Fin.

Acepto lluvia de ideas (?)

Revieeeews :D

 **VendoEmpanadas:** Oie zy my beibi 7u7 A mí también me atraen las parejas toxicas xD –No al estilo de Jarli kuin (?) – Además espero escribir más capítulos con el buen Tomura y sus sonrisas que enamoran *Guiño, guiño* Gracias por tu comentario my honey *corazón gay *

 **CatunaCaty** : Me hace feliz que te haya gustado el TomuDeku :3 Ufff, que wena idea, me estaba olvidando de All for One, *se imagina lemon* (?)

 **SeraphAlex:** Jajajaja, también he soñado que el presidente de mi país se ukea a Deku xd (Sip, siempre sueño cosas extrañas :D) Cuando quieras, invocamos al buen Cthulhu para que nos cumpla algunos deseos de año nuevo (?)

 **Patata:** que da gusto que te guste 3 Y no te preocupes, no lo voy a dejar hasta dentro de un buen rato :D

Mencion especial:

 **Kikat** : Gracias por todas esas hermosas palabras de tu comentario en " _Un beso de tres_ ". En verdad, me diste muchos animos :3 Me alegra saber que también te guste el BakuDekuTodo, pero si sabes de otros fics de este trio, pasa el zelda si no es mucha molestia :D Saludos n.n

Y pues eso, espero que comenzaran el año con muchos animos :D Tal vez muchos no me leen desde el año pasado alv *le tiran piedras por chiste malo* Pero yo procurare estar siempre para ustedes. Si quieren hablar de lo que sea, aquí toy :3

Feliz dia de reyes adelantado :D

Pueden hacerme sugerencias de personajes, ¡Tu shipp favorita también puede aparecer!

Personajes que ya pasaron pueden volver a reaparecer

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo doce: Degustación [Monoma x Deku]

* * *

.

.

.

Izuku era como un buen vino.

Catarlo era como un buen sueño.

Midoriya Izuku era como la comida francesa. Deliciosa y fina.

Pero como el buen vino que era, su dulce sabor no sería algo tan fácil de conseguir para la mayoría. Lejano y distante, pues la clase A no lo compartiría ni en mil años, después de todo, toda la clase A era inútil y envidiosa.

De cierta manera los comprendía.

" _Malditos bastardos"-_ pensaba para sus adentros, pues no quería recibir otra reprimiendo por parte de su compañera.

Monoma se consideraba como el chico más galante, y como tal, debería tener a lo mejor entre sus brazos. Saboreándolo y devorándolo.

¿Quién mejor que el para probar aquella carne fresca?

-Eres como el mejor _camembert_ – dijo aquella tarde de verano. Dejando desconcertado a su futuro _amant_ en pleno entrenamiento.

-Con esto conquiste al lindo tesoro de la clase 1-A – comento altivamente a su compañera y mejor amiga. Kendo, volteo en dirección del pecoso. Notando que Midoriya ni se había inmutado por el comentario de Monoma.

-¿Midoriya sabe que es un _camembert_?

-Cuando se convierta en mi pareja le enseñare que es.

Kendo se preguntó mentalmente del por qué su compañero era tan idiota.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas finales:

¿Algún fan del werito? :3

 _ **Un especial agradecimiento a SeraphAlex por la idea para el capitulo :3**_

Monoma es mi husbando, quiero hacer más fics de él ukeandose a Deku (?)

Ufff, me encanto escribir este capítulo, aunque le tuve que preguntar a mi hermana algunos términos en francés, pero me decante por lo más sencillo alv.

Es hora de contar mis anécdotas mamonas (?) Este fin de semana, me di a la tarea de ver Train to Busan (Estación zombie), Secreto en la montaña y Godzilla. De verdad, si tienen un poco de tiempo les recomiendo estas pelis, están muy buenas (Por cierto, preparen sus pañuelos)

Reviews :3

 **Ninko Mitorinbo** : Jajaja, lo siento, intentare hacer los caps más largos que los reviews :´3 Wow, ¿Estamos en competición? Porque yo me termine de ver todo One Piece en un mes (?) Pero, me dio gusto que te aventuraras a ver las dos temporadas de BnHA :3 Lida x Uraraka es lindo, aunque yo soy más partidaria al Lida x Momo. Dime como te va en el fandom de BnHA, pero siempre shippea lo que te diga tu corazón :3

 **SeraphAlex** : Tu idea me salvo de la oscuridad (?) Cuando leí tu review me dije "Que wena idea, ¿Cómo no pude recordar a Monoma antes? Y el capítulo de Momo, en realidad ya lo tengo, pero siento que le faltó algo ;-; aun así, espero subirlo pronto n.n En verdad, muchísimas gracias, me ayudaste mucho y espero que te agradara el capítulo :3

VendoEmpanadas: Kohei esta re bueno 7u7. Ufff, tus fidelidades me enamoran 7u7 Si es por ti yo escribo todo el Lida x Deku que quieras ahre (?) En realidad le tengo muchas ganas al Lida x Deku, asi que muy pronto tendras un capítulo de estos dos tortolitos (?)

 **FearWolfBlue98** : Wow, ¿en serio? Esteee, gracias por dejar tu comentario n.n

 **Guest:** Hola, gracias por tu review, me hiciste muy feliz n.n

¿Por qué nadie pide Kurogiri x Deku? Me obligan a dedicarme a mí misma el capítulo de Kurogiri x Deku alv.

Pueden hacerme sugerencias de personajes, ¡Tu shipp favorita también puede aparecer!

Personajes que ya pasaron pueden volver a reaparecer

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo trece: I can not stop twinkling [Aoyama x Deku]

* * *

.

.

.

Se preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de detener sus destellos.

Pero ¿A quién engañaba? Si él era perfecto. Y como el ser imponente que era, necesitaba un acompañante para su vida que reluciera tanto como él.

Estaba consciente de que encontrar a una persona que luciera y resaltara como Aoyama Yuga era una tarea difícil, pues sus padres habían concebido un regalo del cielo. Un tesoro de uno en un millón.

Espejito, espejito ¿Quién es el chico más lindo?

" _Midoriya"_ – escucho en un breve susurro. Su cristalina mirada se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba el pecoso; su brillito de sol matutino que muchas veces pecaba por quitarle la atención.

-Tal vez brilla un poco más que yo– acepto de mala gana, mirándose de nuevo en su espejo.

Aoyama jamás dejaba de brillar, aunque en ciertos momentos admitía que su destellante luz a veces era opacada por su _love._

 _-La presencia de ese ángel sobresale solo un poco más que mi inigualable perfil, aunque yo… ¡Soy fabuloso! –_ grito entusiasmado, aunque realmente, nadie le prestó atención.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Ahora sí, llego el husbando de husbandos. El papu de papus. La rencarnación de dios griego.

¡Aoyama-Yuga!

Aplausos

Que wena OTEPE xd. (Casi tan épica como Mineta x Deku alv).

Ya, dejando mis bromas de mal gusto, este capítulo tiene un pequeño secreto. No es relevante, pero eso lo hace especial para mi :3 Si alguien le atina le escribo un Vegeta x Deku (?)

Iba a poner el titulo con contracciones, pero ñeh ~ Así lo escribió Lord Aoyama y así lo dejo.

 **Reviews…*Inserte corazón***

 **SeraphAlex** : ¿Sabes?, reviews como el tuyo son tan especiales que me dan ganas de salir de la pantalla para darte una abrazo. Si bien, todos los reviews que me llegan los aprecio mucho y los enmarco en mi pared (?) recibir un comentario de una persona que me ha apoyado desde el principio es una alegría para mi :D Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo de Monoma, espero poder escribir más peticiones tuyas. *Inserte corazón*

 **Ninko Mitorinbo** : ¿Alguien que se termina un anime y un manga en menos de cuatro días? Al fin, ¡Un digno oponente! XD Ufff, Tintin es uno de mis husbandos preferidos no solo de BnHA, sino del anime en general, así que no creo tardar en escribir un MiriDeku y un ShinDeku 3 Tsuyu también es de mis preferidas, y tu idea no suena nada mal :y Gracias por tu lindo comentario :D Besos a ti también 7u7

 **AngelCaotico11** : Creo que ya di quien es Ryuko, así que espero escribir pronto tu petición. Sobre las otras chicas, me tomara más tiempo, pero sin duda desarrollare alguna trama con las damas que sugeriste n.n

 **Jose2002Davif** : Monoma is the best husbando (?) Tu petición me llamo mucho la atención, y me lo dejaste más fácil con tu idea de padre-hija, así que no dudes de que la escribiré n.n Pero ya sabes, va a tardar en salir a la luz (?)

 **VendoEmpanadas** : _La belleza de tu review nada igualara jamaaasss, un milagro eres y te voy a esperaaaarr_ (¿Cómo que cantarle una serenata a tu waifu también tiene que ser en privado? ¿Iida? ¿Lida? Dejémoslo como "Robot-kun con lentes" XD Por cierto, ¿Adivina quién está escribiendo el LidaDeku y el KamiDeku que sugeriste? Sta nena (?) Todo por mi love *Inserte corazón*

 _ **Amelia** : Uffff, que bonita shipp me has pedido. La escribiré lo más pronto posible *Inserte corazón*_

 **Avisos:**

Bueno, a partir del día lunes regreso a la escuela (Alguien mátenme ;-;), por lo que ya no podré subir dos cap a la semana, solo uno. ¿Qué día quieren los capítulos? Las opciones son viernes, sábados o domingos. En serio, su opinión me ayudaría mucho :´D

Pueden hacerme sugerencias de personajes, ¡Tu shipp favorita también puede aparecer!

Personajes que ya pasaron pueden volver a reaparecer

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo catorce: Fantasia [Lida x Deku]

* * *

.

.

.

Tenya se consideraba veloz. Rápido.

Eficiente a su modo.

No solo era cuestión de su singularidad (Pues a veces pecaba de falsa molestia).

Él era el primero en llegar a la escuela. El primero en saludar a los maestros y el primero en poner el ejemplo.

Sin embargo, Tenya Lida mantenía un deseo. Un deseo que lo hacía enloquecer y estallar cuando se encontraba en su habitación, y que, a pesar de que amara el orden y la justicia, le hacía flaquear por sus impuros deseos.

Algo parecido al afán provocaba en su interior que renegara lo correcto y aceptara con los brazos abiertos a la pasión y lujuria que sentía por Izuku Midoriya.

Le encantaba fantasear cuando llegaba la noche y las paredes de su cuarto le brindaban aquella privacidad que necesitaba después de un largo día de escuela.

Anhelaba el día en que pudiera acorralar a su amigo contra la pared para poder besarlo como le gustaría a su cuerpo y alma; intensamente.

Su respiración agitada provocaba que el calor se acumulara en todas las zonas de su cuerpo obligándolo a dirigir sus manos hacia el apretado cinturón de su lucro pantalón.

Estos impropios pensamientos lo llevaron a frotar su falo ya despierto, arrancándose un gemido ronco y gutural que le hizo recordar todas las facciones del pecoso, incitándolo una vez más a auto complacerse nuevamente con la idea de arrebatar todo rastro de pureza que su mejor amigo poseía.

Y recordaba… recordaba en esos instantes los sonrojos que Midoriya Izuku mostraba continuamente. Aquellos sonrojos que lo prendían e incendiaban todo su ser.

Porque si, desde que se enamoró de Midoriya Izuku ansió corromperlo de todas las formas posibles para hundirlo en la lujuria.

Constantemente se prometía que el día en que el chico fuera suyo, Izuku se convertiría en su comida favorita, y que como tal, se encargaría de devorarlo poco a poco, lentamente.

De un momento a otro, la rapidez con la que movía su mano se incrementó por la sencilla razón de querer estar entre las piernas de Izuku, poder escucharlo gritar su nombre y ver su rostro perdido en el placer.

El pensamiento de terminar dentro de Midoriya le hizo llegar al climax.

Una sonrisa se asomó imperceptible en su abatido rostro.

Si, admitía que tal vez no era tan rápido ni veloz por no atreverse a declararse a Izuku antes que cualquier otro. Pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro, es que se encargaría de quitarle la castidad a aquel jovencito que de un momento a otro cautivo su corazón.

Midoriya Izuku era la representación misma de sus siete pecados capitales.

Ante este sucio pensamiento, su mano comenzó a tomar ritmo, moviéndose al compás de la suave melodía de Bach que sonaba de fondo. Y de nuevo se figuró la imagen del peliverde, completamente desnudo.

¡Por todos los dioses!

Quería tener al real debajo de él.

Imaginarlo ya no era suficiente.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas finales:

(Han pasado 84 años :´v)

Anuma, ni yo me esperaba un lemon (?) (Intento de lemon, en realidad)

Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos :v

Siempre he pensado que Lida se ve muy tranquilo y todo, pero que en su imaginación ya se cosho a Deku como cincuenta veces alv. (Se me hace gracioso porque muchas pensaban que este men y en este fic seria respetuoso y caballeroso level 10, y bueno, se planteó, pero no se aplicó jajaja) En fin, es (Creo yo) el único capi con insinuaciones sexosas :´D

Me dio risa este LidaDeku por que justo cuando escribía la parte donde Lida se toqueteaba, mi gfesita entro a mi cuarto para preguntarme la hora y yo lerespondi "Lida y cuarto" XD Anécdotas mergas xd

¿Alguien está enojado o enojada por tardarme tanto? En mi pequeña defensa… la escuela a veces te trata como un saco de boxeo ;-;

Hace poco, mi profesor me dijo que el tema de mi tesis sobre gays no era muy posible, y eso me desalentó mucho. Luego, otro profe me dijo que los gays si era un buen tema, para que finalmente, el otro profesor le gustara el tema alv.

Después de eso, un man me siguió (de nuevo) como dos cuadras, y yo tipo: "Este we quiere mis órganos". En realidad quería algo mucho peor; Mi wasap xd.

Fin del Drama queen….

A contestar reviews,

 **SeraphAlex** : Mi felicidad se completa con leer tus lindos reviews :3 XD Alguien debería de inaugurar una secta para adorar a Aoyama (Tal vez yo la inicie (?) Uff, Chisaki es de mis husbandos preferidos y Toga mi waifu secreta (?) Espero realizar un capi de ellos pronto :3 Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic *Besitos gays*

 **VendoEmpanadas** : *Le lanza muchos corazones gays* Creo que augure con el capi anterior el protagonismo de Aoyama (Por lo que recientemente paso en el manga) ¿Acaso soi una profeta? (?) No te preocupes por no encontrar el secreto (Porque ni siquiera mi hermana lo localizo ;-;) muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de tratar de encontrarlo :3 Espero que te gustase este LidaxDeku. Te lo debía :3 Posdata: No me pidas el divorcio por abandono ;-;

 **FearWolfBlue98** : Esteeee, Yu Takeyama ya paso xD

Recuerden, dejar un review hace a un ficker feliz.

Aun así, amo mucho demasiado a mis fantasmones 3

Gracias por leer n.n


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

A veces: Ojos grandes [Kohei x Deku]

* * *

 **Dedicado a** : Anath san (?)

.

.

.

Los trazos finos en el papel tornaron una silueta que le encantaba dibujar.

Primero, el rostro redondo y adorable era adornado con cuatro pecas en cada lado, para después culminar aquella parte con el detalle más importante.

El contorno de los ojos, las pupilas y su brillo que resplandecía como esmeraldas lo hacían expulsar un suspiro casi ahogado, pues sus ayudantes se encontraban aun lado de él.

Después proseguía a dibujar el cuerpo; donde procuraba brindarle ropa holgada para esconder el tonificado cuerpo del niño y que con profesionalidad, agregaba el color a su lindo protagonista de su serie yaoi disfrazado de shonen.

Aunque admitía que la mayoría de las veces, realizaba un trabajo más bien delicado.

Cuerpo bello.

Rostro hermoso.

 _-Ojos grandes…_ \- mascullo de lejos una de sus ayudantes.

- _"Izuku es perfecto"_ – pensó Kohei Horikoshi, al contemplar su obra terminada. Plasmar sus propios caprichos era sumamente entretenido.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales** :

¿Qué quieren que les diga respecto al capi de hoy? La verdad es que siempre he pensado que es sumamente extraño que Kohei dibuje a un prota tan bonito y ukeable :v Sospechirijillo pillo. A veces hasta me da a pensar que también él quiere con Deku (?)

*Se va corriendo antes de un posible linchamiento*

Lo del yaoi fue en plan mame. La verdad, -independientemente de mi Deku cara de uke- considero a BnHA como un buen shonen.

Cambiando de tema, ejem, ¿Alguien quiere ser mi San Valentin? xd

 **Reviews** :3

 **CassioBlack** : Awww, que bueno que te agradaran los capítulos, me hace muy feliz :3 Jajaja, te voy a hacer caso, es hora de hacer una tesis de gays aunque me reprueben (?) El capi de Shinso ya lo tengo, pero creo que algo le falto D´: Pero ten por seguro de que pronto saldrá a la luz :3 Muchas gracias por tu apoyo *le lanza corazones gays*

 **barcodepapel** : El LidaDeku necesita un desfile, un templo y una religión ahre (?) Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo :3 Gracias por tu review *brishitos*

 **SeraphAlex** : Como siempre lo diré y lo seguiré diciendo, tus comentarios me dan muchos ánimos y ternura que me dan ganas de abrasarte por todo el apoyo que me le das a este humilde fic :3 Me haces sentir especial (aunque ni me lo merezca por tardar en actualizar D´:) jajaja, Lida es un amor, pero nadie sabe que es lo que tiene en el fondo de su intelectual cabecita (?) Gracias por tu lindo review *le lanza corazones y brishitos*

 **lyabalarin** : Con tu lindo review ya dejaste de ser una fantasmita :3 Deku x Deku es 1000 Real no Fake Ultra HD (?) Ya sabes, el final es una sorpresa 7u7 (Orgia okno) Gracias por esperar 84 años, pero tratare de ya no tardar…tanto :´D Gracias por comentar *le lanza corazones*

AngelCaotico: Perdon D: Intentare escribir muy pronto el capi de Mirio y los demás que mencionaste u,u Gracias por leer :3

 **lucia-nami 14** : Todos x Deku es vida, es amor :3 Bueno, espero escribir pronto las peticiones que me sugeriste :D Gracias por comentar :3

Dejar un review, hace a un ficker feliz

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso la que insulta mi integridad 7u7

Gracias por leer ~(*u*~)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** la man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo dieciséis: Espejo [Deku villano x Deku]

* * *

.

.

.

Se desplazó en la habitación con relativa facilidad, mostrando un genuino interés por la cantidad de figuras coleccionables de All Might. De fondo, se podía apreciar el pequeño traje de héroe que en cada misión, Izuku lo llevaba con honor y orgullo, por lo que no logro evitar tocar aquella tela verde con sus manos cubiertas con guantes de terciopelo negro.

-¿Sabes? Yo también admiro a nuestro All Might. Él ha sido mi mentor sobre como asesinar adecuadamente a las personas. Me gustaría tanto que conocieras al mayor villano y amante de la historia.

La lluvia de estrellas le hizo voltear momentáneamente hacia la ventana.

Al contemplar el rostro de _Izuku,_ No pudo evitar relamer sus labios, pues debía admitir que su otro yo era incluso más adorable y sexi que _él_.

-Bueno, después de todo, eres un héroe en esta dimensión – susurro con socarronería al contemplar la foto de Izuku junto con sus otros compañeros de salón.

-Me pregunto si, en caso de que te tomara ¿sería incesto o masturbación? – se preguntó al mover los rebeldes cabellos de su otro yo, plantando un beso en su cálida frente.

-Ahora comprendo porque todos en mi mundo les gusta hacerme el amor – soltó al percatarse que Izuku se removía incómodamente de su lugar de descanso, como intuyendo la oscuridad que le acechaba – Somos muy lindos…en especial tú. Supongo que tu pureza e ingenuidad te da puntos extra, porque… hasta yo quiero comerte.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Como dirían en mi rancho:

Hay…wey

¿Han visto los fanarts de Deku como villano? Son very precious (?) además de que como villano se ve un poco más seme (pero solo de el mismo xd)

Sin comentarios y en serio espero que se entendiera la idea (?)

 **Reviews** :D

 **Barcodepapel** : Jajajaja, tienes toda la razón :D Este brócoli y su cara de bebe :3 Gracias por tu review :3

 **VendoEmpanadas** : Pensé que fuiste a conseguir un abogado para pedirme el divorcio ;-; (?) Lida es muy correcto y todo, pero recordemos que es un adolecente con muchas hormonas ahre xd Y Kohei, ni se diga ewe Gracias por tu review *le lanza corazones*

 **Kitkat** : Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, y no te preocupes, entiendo que a veces no puedan dejar un review :3 Y sip, ya me pidieron un AFO, pero todo a su tiempo. Prometo que ese capitulo no esta muy lejos :3 Gracias por tu review :D

 **SeraphAlex:** Me dicen Bob pantalones sorpresas (?) Para serte sincera, quería poner a Kohei en el primer capitulo, pero me decante hasta el capi quince (?) Y no te preocupes, yo entiendo que a veces no puedan enviar un review. Mientras esté enterada de que están bien yo soy muy feliz :3 Gracias por tu lindo review :3

Un review hace a un ficker feliz :3

Gracias por leer ~(*u*~)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo diecisiete: [Endeavor x Deku]

* * *

.

.

.

Movió su copa elegantemente frente a él, observando su pulcro reflejo.

Su presencia y porte creaba y construía una magnificencia que solo equiparaba su misma altanería. Su escultural figura, sumando su imponente su voz y su manera de dirigir apropiadamente su propio departamento de héroes profesionales lo caracterizaban seriamente en su trabajo.

Se levantó pesadamente del asiento de su escritorio, dirigiendo su vista hacia el enorme televisor que se había permitido comprar, a pesar de considerar los objetos electrónicos como algo banal e innecesario.

En ese preciso momento, un reportero comenzaba a brindar una nota que se atrevía a comparar su desempeño con el de All Might.

Endeavor bufo.

Los reporteros siempre se concentraban en dar mayor énfasis en el héroe rubio que todos querían, admiraban y amaban.

La prensa amarillista solo se dedicaba a difundir algunas cosas buenas sobre él, repudiando a su persona en las sombras, como buena calaña que era. Una calaña cobarde.

Después de todo le tenían miedo.

Al igual que el resto de personas de Japón.

La gente mantenía una percepción errada y equivocada del héroe número dos. El no despreciaba. A él solo le irritaban cierto tipo de individuos (villanos, por ejemplo).

Pero la figura conocida como Endeavor no era así.

A él le gustaban las miradas fuertes. Le gustaban las miradas retadoras.

Le había atraído la provocadora mirada que le brindo Izuku Midoriya justo antes de su batalla contra su hijo.

Al dirigirse a la salida de su enorme oficina, medito seriamente la posibilidad de casarse nuevamente, con el compañero clases de su hijo.

Después de todo, Shoto necesitaba una nueva madrastra. Una madrastra con cabello verde, además se ser pupilo de su peor enemigo.

.

.

.

* * *

Figura [Ilu x Deku] [Omake]

* * *

.

.

.

Velas aromáticas encendidas. Comida especial. Novia fuera de casa.

Todo iba tal como lo planeo desde la repentina llegada de su nueva cosa favorita.

Su nueva figura de Deku y él.

Al fin solos.

Desde que había comenzado a ver Boku no hero academia, apreció la belleza del protagonista. A ese punto de su vida, no iba a negar que aquel niño que se quebraba sus huesos cada dos por tres le atraía de sobremanera.

Porque esa linda carita llena de pecas era toda una preciosidad.

Definitivamente se denudaría a media noche frente a su hermosa figura coleccionable de Deku y le bailaría toda la velada hasta caer rendido (o al menos hasta que llegara su novia).

Disfrutaría al máximo contemplando al protagonista del único shonen que seguía hasta el momento, para después atacarlo para tener una larga y prolongada sesión de besos apasionados con aquella figura de plástico (Al menos hasta que llegara su novia).

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Quién se pensó que Endeavor nunca iba a aparecer? *Risa diabólica*

Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien :3

Yo estoy tipo:

Hola pinche marco Teórico-metodológico y exposiciones, se ponen bien cachondos hijos de toda tu puta madre :v

-Muerta por jugarle al vergas.

No lloren por mí, ya estoy reprobada (?)

 **Anécdota de este capítulo** :

El cuarto de mis papas esta frente al mío, puedo escuchar cuando ponen música. A lo que voy es que la trama ya estaba planeada, pero por alguna razón no la podía escribir, hasta que mi papá puso sus cambiones.

El capítulo fue hecho gracias a mi papá y a sus cumbiones XD.

Ilu x Deku fue en plan mame, ya que me hizo mucha gracia que Ilu intentara ukearse una figura de Izuku que le había llegado, y yo me dije: Why not?

 **Curiosidad** : En realidad yo shippeo el Kalathras x Ilu, pero esa es otra historia (?)

En cierta forma estos dos shippeos fueron para compensar de alguna forma mí prolongada ausencia.

 **Reviews :3**

 **Elisthes** : Todos aman a Izuku, él es amor, es vida :3 Muchas gracias por tu lindo review :D

 **doremishine itsuko** : Me planteare la idea, no pensé que la situación se iba a descontrolar (?) Gracias por tu lindo review :3

 **Nethany** : Me alegra que te gustasen estos humildes drabbles :3 Wow, un one-shot de Oruaito x Deku *c pone a meditar* Esta bien, lo intentare XD Todo por la OTP de una lectora :D Gracias por tu lindo review :D

 **Jose2002Davif** : Hola, no te preocupes n.n No es que haya fumado cierta sustancia extraña ewe *Cof, cof* Muchas gracias por tus palabras e intentare escribir algo con Eri :D

 **Linx Kapstein** : Jajajaja, ¿En serio? Lo siento xd Gracias por tu lindo review, y si sabes de otro fic de Deku villano x Deku pasa el zelda si no es mucha molestia XD Gracias por tu review :3

 **SeraphAlex** : Tus reviews siempre me dan muchos ánimos y fuerzas para continuar, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de mi tardanza :D *Corazones gays*

C va por otro tiempo indefinido- cries en la tesis alv.

Un review hace a un ficker feliz :D

Gracias por leer ~(*u*~)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** la man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo dieciocho: Control mental [Shinso x Deku]

* * *

 **Dedicado a** : Lady Bele, Ninko Mitorinbo

.

.

.

Se suponía que él era el poseedor de control mental. El que solo preguntaba y hacia que las personas obedecieran sin ningún tipo de objeción.

Se suponía que él era un hombre que se tenía que respetar. Que se tenía que temer. No solo por el asunto de singularidad, sino que también por su difícil carácter sarcástico.

El mejor que nadie sabía las limitaciones de su propia habilidad. Pero lo que le pasaba en aquellos instantes no entraba dentro de sus heroicos planes. Donde los papes caen junto a la figura que muy humildemente se había ofrecido a llevarlos a alguna de las oficinas de la prestigiosa escuela.

 _¿Me podrías ayudar a llevar los exámenes a la oficina de maestros, Shinso-Kun?_

Conocía el mal hábito de muchas personas al decir "Si" a todo.

Las detestaba.

Las odiaba.

¡Dios!

Se odiaba a si mismo por hacer favores que ni siquiera le concernían o beneficiarían.

Pero, por más que juraba en vano la vida de su propio gato, como idiota obedecía sin replicar a Midoriya Izuku.

Aunque no se trataba necesariamente de una orden.

 _Ya no soy la persona que maneja el control mental ¿Verdad?_

Finalmente, mirando hacia a un costado, concluía el debate consigo mismo.

-Debería robarte un beso por obligarme a trabajar.

-¿Dijiste algo, Shinso-kun?

-No, nada.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Deku me controlo mentalmente desde la primera vez que lo vi (?) Él me dijo con la mirada shippeame, ukeame, profáname y no dejes de shippearme y ukearme :v Yo simplemente lo obedecí (?)

Hace poco me di a la tarea de posicionar a todos los alumnos de la clase 1-A de la UA en las casas de Hogwarts y esto salió (Sip, no tenía nada que hacer ese día alv)

Gryffindor: Mina, Uraraka, Ojiro, Kirishima, Sato, Shoji, Sero, Hagakure

Slytherin: Aoyama, Kaminari, Jiro, Tokoyami, Todoroki, Bakugou, Mineta (?)

Ravenclaw: Tsuyu, Lida, Momo

Hufflepuff: Koda, Izuku (En realidad, Izuku quedaría bien en cualquier casa, creo yo)

Según Pottermore, Anath san es de Slytherin, pero a mí me gusta Hufflepuff alv.

¿Ustedes en que casa los posicionarían? ¿O yo soy muy friki por hacer estas cosas?

¿Me creerían que también imagine a nuestros estudiantes favoritos en las casas de Juego de tronos y los reinos de El señor de los anillos?

Fruta, por eso cuando comparto algo friki en mi face nadie me da laik :´v

 **Reviews** :3

 **Ninko Mitorinbo** : Se me hace una falta de respeto que no me digas el título de ese fic…Lo necesito en mi vida :0 Chisaki x Deku es una shipp que me gusta muchísimo, pero creo que va a tardar un poquito en salir a la luz, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para escribir algo sobre ellos muy pronto :D El final de este fic ya está estructurado (No quiero decir que ya vaya a terminar) eso sí, tus teorías son interesantes. Ya veremos si esto termina en violación XD Gracias por tu lindo review :3

 **SeraphAlex** : Wow, tus tres opciones son muy interesantes para el siguiente capitulo :D Por un lado, Momo es la waifu, mientras que Chisaki y Kaminari son los husbandos *Pose meditativa* Me esforzare por escribir sus capítulos :D Gracias por tu lindo review :3

Me di cuenta que Aoyama y Endeavor recibieron poquitos reviews D: Eso me lleva a la decisión de… ¡Escribir más sobre ellos! El brishitos locos y el mal padre necesitan más amor :0

Fantasmones y fantasmitas hermosos, juro que yo no muerdo xd Pueden dejarme sujerencias o lluvia de ideas :D

Gracias por leer ~(*u*~)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo diecinueve: Sonreír [Mirio x Deku] [Alerta: Spoiler del manga]

* * *

.

.

.

Mirio sentía que en ese momento flotaba en una inmensa nube de alegría y felicidad.

El día era perfecto, la compañía era perfecta. Todo era perfecto.

Por un momento pensó que, tal vez, la vida le estaba recompensando todas las desventuras que le habían ocurrido a lo largo de su vida, con aquel momento de tranquilidad y regocijo.

Un paseo alrededor de la prestigiosa escuela como una pequeña y feliz familia le hizo querer pedir la mano de su pecoso en matrimonio y adoptar a aquella adorable niña que había sido presa de maltratos y testigo de horribles crímenes.

Sin embargo no lo hizo.

- _Ya abra tiempo para eso_ –pensó melancólico.

Togata sonrió de lado a lado, permitiendo que Izuku comprara los helados y sonriera para llenar de luz todo lo que los villanos inundaron de oscuridad. Entre ellos, su propia vida.

Sabía que no debía guardar odio en su alma, a pesar de que los malos pensamientos le estaban carcomiendo por dentro. No iba a negar que los acontecimientos resientes le habían afectado, pero –afortunadamente- comprobó que con solo perderse en los resplandecientes pupilas esmeraldas de su compañero de prácticas, podía continuar a pesar de las adversidades.

Y eso ya era algo.

La presencia de Izuku Midoriya y la pequeña Eri comenzaba a llenar su corazón con un sentimiento llamado amor.

Un amor familiar.

Un amor carnal.

Un amor paternal.

Un amor que indudablemente le llenaba de una efímera dicha.

Por un momento deseo que Nigheye estuviera a su lado para decirle que se encargaría de hacer feliz a la persona que amaba y ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

- _"Lemillion"_ – murmuro para sí mismo mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza-. _"Nigheye… Encontré algo por lo cual sonreír una vez más"._

El rubio inflo su pecho con orgullo, tomando de la mano a Eri y palmando el cabello verde de su futuro esposo, continuando con su travesía; como una feliz familia.

Y con eso, podía continuar y luchar. Superar. _Salvar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

BnHA regreso después de tanto \\(*u*)/

*El capítulo fue inspirado en el capítulo (Valga la redundancia) 173 del manga :D

Sin mentirles, fue un capitulo difícil de escribir. La carga emocional que siempre ha transmitido Mirio es demasiado dolorosa. Y, a pesar de que mi Tintin hermoso se empeña en parecer fuerte para sonreír a pesar de todo, algo me hace querer abrazarlo a pesar de que no es real (?)

Recuerdo cuando que cuando leí "aquellos" capítulos del manga , mis ojitos terminaron hinchados de tanto llorar.

 **Reviews** :D

 **Elzeta123** : Respeto tu opinión como lector, pero reafirmo mi autoridad escribiendo drabbles donde Izuku es uke de todos modos (?). Bueno, intentare incluir a más damas :3 Gracias por tu comentario :D

 **SeraphAlex** : Nuestro Deku uke bb ha creado una hermandad (?) Me esforzare para subir los demás capítulos (que por cierto, algunos ya estan en proceso creativo ;) :D Gracias por tu bonito comentario :3

Para el próximo capítulo un All for one x Deku bien lemonoso para quitar las lágrimas del rostro (?).

 _Lectores queridos._

 _Lectores adorados._

 _Les regalo un limón, si me dejan un comentario (?)_

-Anath-san tratando de conseguir por lo menos un Conty plz-

Gracias por leer ~(*u*~)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** él man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo veinte: Creación [Momo x Deku]

* * *

.

.

.

Momo apenas había hablado durante la mañana. Sus ojos contemplaban el horizonte, tomándose constantemente el estómago y el pecho, sospechando por unos instantes si por casualidad, alguna enfermedad letal se habia alojado en su cuerpo.

Sus mejillas en ese preciso momento se encontraban ruborizadas y de su boca salían suspiros constantes que llegaban a asustarla.

El amor es difícil – decía mientras daba la vuelta en la esquina para llegar a (en su opinión)- humilde hogar.

De repente, la imagen de Midoriya Izuku de nuevo llegaba a su mente, sumergiéndola en un nido de emociones que provocaron cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos para poder ocultar su vergüenza. El peliverde tenía algo que lo hacía sumamente tierno y eso la alteraba. Aunque trataba de distraerse con sus estudios, la imagen de Izuku de nuevo se hacía presente.

Momo sentía que se derretía con cada gesto. Con cada palabra que el daba, a pesar de que eran nulos los momentos que compartían.

Era imposible invitarlo a una sesión de estudios, pues el pecoso demostraba ser una persona capaz y sobresaliente en ese ámbito.

Y eso la enamoraba.

A pesar de todo, quería abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que le gustaba.

Momo consideraba que era la experta en crear diversas cosas inorgánicas. Sin embargo, su compañero se había encargado de crear en su corazón el sentimiento llamado amor.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Hello darkness, my old friend x´d

Quería dar este aviso desde el capítulo anterior, pero se me olvido.

Tal vez, este fic entre en su recta final muy pronto. La verdad, escribir cada capi es muy divertido, pero debido a mi limitado tiempo, comience a tardar en actualizar más de 3 meses o algo así. No sé si resulte mejor dejarlo morir en paz (Después de todo, veinte capítulos ya debe de haberlos cansado :´v) o continuarlo a pesar de que tarde más).

No c, ya vere ewe.

*C pone a meditar junto a su cuyo*

Hello darkness, my old friend x´d x2

Gracias por leer :D


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo veintiuno: Encantos [Kaminari x deku]

* * *

.

.

.

Le gustaban las chicas lindas. No iba a negarlo.

Le gustaban los grandes pechos. Tampoco iba a negarlo.

Pero cuando veía a Izuku Midoriya, sus pervertidos pensamientos llenos de tetas y minifaldas eran intercambiados por imágenes del pecoso en minifalda.

Recordaba con nostalgia los días en que su vida giraba en torno al sexo femenino. Aquellos días que parecían ya lejanos y distantes.

Ahora, su mundo tenía un nombre, además de muchos pretendientes.

No le molestaba tener competencia, al contrario.

Se alegraba de que sus compañeros –y sospechaba que la mayoría de maestros- apreciaran la reencarnación de la belleza.

Al menos, y a este punto, le consolaba saber que tenía aliados que dudaban de su sexualidad al igual que él.

Un digno compañero que también se encontraba sumergido en ese embrollo.

Pero por supuesto, estaba completamente seguro de que el llevaba la delantera.

No lo llamaban el rey de la galantería y el coqueteo por nada.

Porque cuando el pecoso le dirigía la palabra, el respondería en su mente:

-"Por ti, bebe, seria Pikachu".

.

.

.

* * *

[Interpretación del lector x Deku]

* * *

.

.

.

Todo era confuso.

Como si la tierra retemblara. Como si la luz misma reflejara su más grande deseo.

Porque ahí estaba, frente a él. Su más grande sueño y dueño de sus pensamientos.

La casa de cristal que albergaba esperanzas y grandes hazañas que apenas era algo real e intrínseco que los dejaba boquiabiertos.

No había escapatoria, porque ahí estaba el.

Con sus grandes ojos verdes y sonrisa amable.

Invitándolos con su encanto y seduciéndolos con algo más que palabras bonitas.

Guiándolos a su propia destrucción.

A su propio sueño.

A su propio anhelo.

No había escapatoria.

Pues nada puede realmente huir de una desdicha disfrazada de avidez.

La culpa y el miedo son dos caras de la misma moneda que apenas pueden distinguirse a través de los espejos incrustados como ilusiones pasajeras. Enterrándose cada vez más en las maldiciones de sus corazones que laten al distinguir una vida con él.

No hay marcha atrás.

No cuando de sus delicados y tiernos labios dicen un "Te amo".

La luz ciega y todos despiertan.

Detrás de cada uno de ellos estaba Izuku Midoriya.

Y se dan cuenta que él era el real.

Y se dan cuenta de que lo real es mejor que una amarga ilusión.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Anath temeeeeeeee, Anath shineeeeeeeeeeeeeee :v

-Anath-san (?)

Anath es una muchacha ingenua que no puede dejar de decir si a todo.

Anath-san es una joven un poco meca por aceptar hacer trabajos y proyectos que no tienen valor curricular.

Anath debe hacerlos si no quiere que los profesores se pongan salvajes y la reprueben (?)

Anath-san se arrepiente por meterse en la lista negra del 69 % de los profes.

Anath-san debió dejar de dibujar, traducir y otras formas de procrastinar a lo wey.

Anath-san no debió ir a beber con los compas porque ella tuvo que asegurarse de que no los violaran los extraños (?)

Anath-san cometió muchas pendejadas cuando estuvo ausente alv.

Notas: No me pregunten que raios es la segunda parte. Es raro porque el capítulo empieza con el Pikachu y termina con ese pequeño fragmento que conseguí a base de mucho vino en mi sistema (?) La idea es que un villano les dio alucinaciones a los que están enamorados de Izuku. Aquí entra la interpretación del lector para que se den una idea de quien estaba en esa misión y/o invasión.

Y pues nada. No prometo actualizar en un buen rato (De nuevo). Solo espero que les haya agradado :D Y si quieres algún especial para reponer mi tiempo perdido, pueden pedírmelo con confianza :3

 **Reviews ewe**

 **Evolvelove** : Espero que te hayas animado a retomar la escritura :D Gracias por tu review :3

 **BlackyPrincess** : Yo también quiero escribir un Koichi por Deku antes de que esto muera ewe ¡Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario!

 **yulthelinxxD** : Buenos días señorita lectora :y Claro, sus peticiones son mis órdenes, intentare escribir un capi con la waifu y con nuestro cuervito adorado :3 Gracias por tu lindo review :D

 **Guest** : Intentare escribir con todas mis ganas un Tokoyami x Deku bien kiut antes de que este fic muera xd Gracias por tu lindo comentario :D

 **P.d** : Recomiéndeme fics, que me perdí en estos meses ewe

Gracias por leer ~(*u*~)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo veintidós: Héroe [Nighteye x Deku]

* * *

.

.

.

Su vista la sentía pesada. Cansada.

Sabía que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo dentro de esas cuatro paredes blancas, sin embargo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el de poder ver a sus pupilos por última vez, antes de que abandonara el mundo.

Y, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver entrar a todas las personas que más amaba en el mundo, decidió que ya era hora de partir, resintiendo la culpabilidad al abandonar a Mirio, culpándose de no decirle palabras de ánimo y amor a Izuku Midoriya.

Ni de disculpa a All Might.

De sus labios no pudo pronunciar más que su anhelo para que, a pesar de la situación, sus conocidos siguieran luchando, sin, temer y proteger.

-Sigan sonriendo.

Porque esa era la vida que un héroe debía de dedicar.

Una sonrisa hasta el último segundo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Wowowowow

Hola

Y adiós xd

Ya había mucha comedia en estos drabbles y yolo (?)

Nos vemos a ver cuándo xd

Reviews :D

 **LisdelViento** : Gracias :3

 **yulthelinxxD** : De nada (?)

 **Majo Qpfh** : No tan beio como Majo Qpfh uwu

 **Una Personita** : Ufff eres de las mias *corazón gay* Gracias por tu comentario.

Un review hace a un ficker feliz ~(*u*~)

Gracias por leer :D


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo veintitrés: Primer beso [Todos x Deku] [Especial]

* * *

Advertencias: Chistes malos.

* * *

.

.

.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en una gran mesa redonda. En él, se debatían asuntos importantes, como de qué color es la ropa interior de Midoriya los viernes o a qué hora salía por el pan los domingos.

Aizawa y Endeavor se encontraban en posición meditativa, por lo que llamo la atención de la gran mayoría.

-¿Qué sucede, estúpido viejo? – preguntó Shouto a su padre.

-Acabamos de enterarnos que tu futura madrastra ya ha recibido su primer beso – hablo solemnemente Enji Todoroki.

-Midoriya será tu cuñado, estúpido viejo – escupió el de ojos heterocromaticos.

Mientras padre e hijo discutían, Bakugou katsuki y Uraraka Ochaco arrojaron al centro de mesa el informe completo que contenía una vasta información. Una serie de entrevistas realizada mayormente por la castaña.

Hasta ahora, el expediente TXDYYUPH-16 era el más importante que habían conseguido hasta la fecha, ya que rebelaba la identidad de la persona que había osado arrebatar el primer beso del peliverde.

Shinso fue el primero en revisar la dichosa entrevista.

-No es por desprestigiar su trabajo, pero… ¿Cómo se supone que consiguieron esta valiosa información?

Uraraka inflo su pecho con orgullo.

-Contratamos a una anciana para que en algún punto se encontrara con Deku-kun, le pidiera ayuda y en esos momentos de descuido, aprovechar para preguntar cosas vergonzosas de él. Ya sabes que las abuelitas no tienen problema con eso – comento Ochaco entusiasmada.

-¿Y qué dice?

-No sé. La verdad quería esperar para generar un poco de suspenso – medito – ya saben, como en las películas.

Mientras Uraraka seguía hablando, Shinso se levantó, visiblemente sorprendido y con el rostro pálido.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! – exclamo el chico a la par que arrojaba el pobre sobre hacia el piso, como si tuviera agua bendita o algo para exorcizar. –Aquí dice que el primer beso de mi chocolatito de menta fue su maestro….

-¡¿Qué mierda?! –exclamo Bakugo lanzando explosiones en dirección de Erasedhead. Aunque el mayor lo esquivo fácilmente.

-¡Déjame terminar! – bramo Hitoshi aún más iracundo – ¡Que fue su modelo a seguir!

Endearvor se levantó de su asiento. Las llamas de su traje comenzaron a elevarse con el semblante aún más sombrío que otros días, causando que los que se encontraban cerca comenzaran a toser.

-¡Fue el maldito All Might! ¡Mátenlo! – grito por todo lo alto, causando que el símbolo de la paz escupiera sangre a montones.

-Esperen, yo quiero mucho a mi chico, pero jamás le robaría algo tan importante para el – dijo asustado, mientras retrocedía lentamente de una muerte segura.

-Awww, "Lo quiere como a un hijo" si como no, ¡Mátenlo! – grito Uraraka. Entre la conmoción, el héroe numero dos piso accidentalmente el documento ultra-secreto, aunque realmente nadie se dio cuenta, pues se encontraban ocupados infringiéndole graves torturas a All Might.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar….

-¡Achuu!

-Salud cariño, ¿Acaso quieres contraer un refriado? –pregunto cariñosamente la señora Midoriya a su único hijo.

-Creo que si – dijo quedito el pecoso – Tal vez me contagie cuando fui a dejar a aquella señora a la estación de trenes. Había muchas personas con refriado.

-Ya veo- concluyo Inko.

Midoriya miro hacia el cielo del atardecer cuando pasaban por un pequeño puente que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Si bien, aquella ancianita fue muy agradable, le conmociono cuando aquella dama le había preguntado asuntos sobre su primer beso que le dejo desconcertado.

-"Supongo que mi respuesta la dejo satisfecha" –pensó – Después de todo no le iba a confesar que su primer beso (accidental) había sido con ni más ni menos que con gran Torino en sus prácticas de inicio de curso, cuando el hombre le enseñaba nuevas tácticas para controlar el One for all y que desgraciadamente, los labios del héroe mayor habían alcanzado los suyos inminentemente.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda por recordar tan desagradable suceso.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

:0

Era obvio que el primer beso de Deku fue con Gran Torino, ¿Verda´?

Algunos se preguntaran (o tal vez no) del por qué este capítulo.

Yo se lo doloroso que es tener una shipp crack y que nadie escriba de ella, así que considero este fanfic como un tributo, y que ojala, haya llenado el hueco que deja el saber que una shipp aparte de imposible, no exista ningún escrito de ellos.

Bueno, pues este capítulo es de agradecimiento y amor que les tengo a todos ustedes, ya sean los que leen, comentan o agregan a favoritos. Ustedes saben que aprecio a cada uno que se pasa por este fic, ya sean lindos fastasmitas o quienes me dejan un review.

Mi principal objetivo es sacar una sonrisa, y si alguien detrás de la pantalla sonríe con uno de mis capítulos, yo estaré más que satisfecha.

A todo esto, mil gracias, porque esta humilde historia ya alcanzo más reviews de lo que yo esperaba, y como ya lo había mencionado antes, y aunque el objetivo de este fic es brindar una pizca de alegría a todos, a mí me hacen muy muy feliz al dejarme un comentario.

 **Muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome :D**

 **yulthelinxxD** : Es lo más lindo que alguien me había dicho *Llora de felicidad]* El capi del batipollo y de la waifu ranita ya está próximo *Guiño, guiño* Gracias por tu lindo comentario :D

zasakibe-san: Awwww (?)

 **Ukinea** : Todas tus palabras fueron tan hermosas *saca un pañuelo* Yo no merezco un oscar, tu mereces un oscar. Jajajaja, El drabble de Kohei y Deku también es de mis favoritos, me alegro que te gustara tanto :D Posdata: Sir también era mi husbando /3 En verdad, gracias por tus lindos reviews, y si quieres pedirme una petición, con gusto te la escribo *U*

Un review hace a un ficker feliz :D

Gracias por leer ~(*u*~)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo veinticuatro: Venganza [All for one x Deku]

* * *

.

.

.

Tras limpiar sus fluidos del niño que se mantenía en su regazo, se levanto con pesadez, mirando con desprecio a sus subordinados, que lo miraban con pánico.

Una vez de pie, se giro para contemplar al joven con rasgos parecidos a los del propio pupilo de su némesis.

Apreciando y contemplando al destrozado chico peliverde que se encontraba tirado en sus pies, suplicando por ayuda.

All for one se inclino a la altura del chico, dándole el tiro de gracia. Después de todo, ya no lo necesitaba.

Al que quería en su cama era al verdadero; a Midoriya Izuku.

Necesitaba follarlo.

Porque, después de ver aquellos ojos llenos de determinación, concluyo que quería romperlo, como no pudo hacerlo en su momento con All Might.

Si. Coger al chico frente al símbolo de la paz era una buena idea.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Olovergo

:v

Para escoger al personaje de esta vez, le pedí de favor a mis papas que sacaran un papelito, y así salió el papusho de All for one xdxd (Y que bueno, porque sí que me lo pidieron c:)

 **Reviews:**

 **Ukinea** : jajajaj, Si, me dio mucha gracias escribir esa parte xd En cuanto te pedido: ¡Aquí esta! Y espero de corazón que te haya gustado… y si no pues… siempre está la opción de pedirme otro (?) Gracias por tu lindo review 3

 **Jose2002Davif** : En verdad, tus palabras me animaron muchísimo cuando estaba decaída. Todo tu comentario me hizo sentir muy muy feliz 3 En cuanto a tu petición, espero traértela muy pronto: D

 **Natalia** : Gracias por tu hermoso comentario, además… ¡Awwww, tenemos la misma OTP! Y claro, AizawaxDeku estará muy pronto por aquí 3

 **YOOKOLKAAB** : Muchas gracias por tu review!

Me disculpo por no aparecerme por aquí en mucho tiempo, debido a uno que otro contratiempo.

Les deseo un feliz año nuevo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer drabble del año.

Un review hace a un ficker feliz ~(*u*~)

Gracias por leer :D


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaime_** r: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo veinticinco: Dulce [Tokoyami x Deku]

* * *

Dedicado a: Amelia, YulthelinxxD, Guest.

.

.

.

A Tokoyami amaba las manzanas. Le gustaba su textura, sabor y su forma.

Irónicamente, sus gustos culinarios contrastaban con el jugoso sabor de su fruta favorita y los demás aspectos de su gótica vida.

-No me gustan las cosas que brillan –confeso para disgusto de Aoyama-. Me incomodan.

-¡Eres genial! ¡Todas tus cosas son geniales!.

De no ser por su rostro emplumado, todos en la clase se hubieran percatado de su creciente sonrojo luego de que Izuku mirara el interior de su cuarto con curiosidad, como si los objetos que tenia se compararan con lo cool de sus figuras de All Might, sumado con un heroísmo caracterizado por un ambiente oscuro y lúgubre que incomodaba a las chicas.

Entonces Tokoyami comparo a sus amadas manzanas con el chico que le gustaba.

Sonriendo de lado al percatarse de su tonta debilidad a lo dulce.

Amaba lo salado y lo gótico.

Amaba las manzanas.

Odiaba lo brillante, pero se derretía por Izuku Midoriya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Qué pex banda? ¿Se han portado bien? ¿Listos para lo que se viene en el anime?

Les traigo un fluff pa amortiguar el golpe de los capítulos de esta temporada (?)

 **Reviews:**

 **Natalia:** Nena, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y tus ánimos. Yo estoy consciente de que me falta mejorar mucho, pero con tus palabras me das a entender que estoy en el camino correcto :3 Posdata: Estoy segura de que escribes fics maravillosos 3

 **Azuko-san** : ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Guest** : Nuestra misión en el mundo es emparejar al Deku con todos los habitantes de la tierra asies :3 Gracias por tu comentario n.n

 **Natalia** : Aquí está la continuación y a ver que tanto nos dura el fic xd :3

Pueden dejar sugerencias ewe

Los quiero mucho y coman sanito 3

Gracias por leer ~(*u*)


End file.
